Why There Are No Shopping Malls In Konoha
by Amei-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] The Konoha 12 are transported and trapped in a horror that is a shopping mall. One by one, they meet their demise, whether it be for accused necrophilia, yaoi lovers, or the purfume department, it's an adventure they'd rather forget.


**Why There Are No Shopping Malls in Konoha**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Don't ask a question you already know the answer to…

-

-

So, I guess you were intrigued by this strange title eh? Well, you should because… Because… Well, anyway, on to the plot! Our favorite Konoha genin (That's the Konoha 12 of course) were hanging out together. Of course, that doesn't make an interesting fanfic so I, as the writer magically put them in… a shopping mall! Dun dun dun!!! What will they do? How will they cope? And most of all… when will I finally take my meds?!

-

Twelve genin found themselves in a strange building filled with many, many people. It seemed that the building was mainly made up of stores where one could waste their money until they were flat broke. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time. But, keeping them together would be boring, and they could easily survive the perils of a shopping mall so they were split up. Now alone, there's no way they can survive, each finding their own demise in the evil that is shopping malls!

-

**Kiba**

He wasn't sure how it all had happened. He was just hanging out with his friends, a nice boring day when suddenly, there was an evil cackle from the sky and he found himself in a bizarre place. He looked around to find that he was surrounded by endless stores.

"Akamaru, where are we?" he asked.

The little white dog barked that he didn't know.

"Excuse me Sir," a man in a grey uniform began, "No pets are allowed inside the shopping mall."

Kiba paled. Not only was he in a 'No Animal Zone' but he was in a giant building meant for shopping. Shopping and Kiba do not mix well.

"Sir, please leave the premises with your dog."

"But I'm lost and I'm looking for my friends. I need to find them!"

"I'm sorry but no animals allowed."

"I'm an Iznuka and we all have animal companions, everyone knows that, or at least from where I'm from."

"Oh, so you're Japanese eh?" the man asked, "Well I don't care about your ethnicity, the rules are the rules. Leave or hand over the dog."

Akamaru growled, and both bared their teeth.

"As if I'd ever give up Akamaru!"

He made a hand sign to use a jutsu, but found that he couldn't focus his chakra. He could feel it there, but couldn't access it. He figured it was an anti-ninja shield or something, to keep people like him from destroying the place.

The man was getting impatient and went to take Akamaru. Using his still ninja-like reflexes, he jumped back and began to run.

"Hey you! Stop!" the man yelled.

Kiba kept running, not looking back. He was gaining distance and saw the exit to the evil place. Outside the sliding glass doors he saw the beauty of the outdoors. But then he ran right into a trap; the perfume department. The overwhelming fake, horrible scents all clashed and overpowered his sensitive smell. The result was devastating. Kiba and Akamaru fell to the floor in a daze, too stunned to escape.

Victims: Kiba & Akamaru

Downfall: The dreaded perfume section of suffocation

-

**Sakura**

Out of the whole mall, a shopper's paradise, she was stuck sitting on a bench, depressed. She couldn't do anything without money, and she couldn't find her beloved Sasuke. She was dejected and sulking for once.

She was thinking of how to impress Sasuke when she actually found him. There was no way to get his attention except if she could possibly offer him enough power to kill his brother.

She looked at her reflection in one of the big glass windows of a store. She realized that she was the exact opposite of the boy she loved. She looked so nice and weak; the exact opposite of Sasuke. She'd have to change that.

Sakura remembered that her money was 'outdated', but if she went to an antique pawn shop… Maybe she could get some 'cash'. She was right. As it turned out, ryou were valuable collectables in this place to some. With the newly acquired money, she went to change her entire appearance, and maybe her personality…

Victim: The old Sakura (Thank God)

Downfall: None. It was an improvement

-

**Shino**

The Aburame had decided to wander his surroundings to find the others and to find a way to escape. He had soon found that he could not use his chakra or jutsu, not that he needed to. Shino still had his bugs, and as long as he had that, he was as good as golden.

He kept walking until he found a cart with a glass tank holding many insects. Shino came closer and watched as the trapped bugs wriggled happily around in their fake environment. The cart operator was an overly loud man in a bright green shirt reading 'OFF' on it making a demonstration.

"See these insects? They plague the everyday home but with new and improved OFF look what happens!"

He sprayed liquid from a green bottle into the tank. In seconds, the bugs writhed and died. Shino slammed his hand onto the counter.

"How could you think of doing that to innocent creatures?" he demanded in a Shino-esque manner.

"They're just pests," the man said, "And Magic OFF solves all your problems! Only $9.99 a bottle, buy some now!"

To Shino's horror, many of the people surrounding the cart bought the vile liquid.

"If you're so angry, I'll give you a free spray," the man at the counter said.

Before he could cry out a dramatic 'nooooooooo!!!!' the man sprayed him with the stuff. Shino pulled back as his hand deteriorated into dead bugs which fell to the floor. The rest of his body fell down and dispersed into many beetles and bugs, earning loud screams from the people still nearby to witness the event.

From the shadows, Shino mourned the loss of Joanie, Fred, and George the 1st through the 138th's deaths.

"I will avenge you my children… You will be avenged…"

Victims: Joanie, Fred, and George the 1st through the 138th

Downfall: Magic OFF stand

-

**Tenten**

"Great, just great…" she sighed, "I'm trapped in a building designed for shopping, and not a single weapons shop around."

She just began to aimlessly walk around, hoping to find one of her friends or an exit. Of course, doing so got her terribly lost. Sadly for her, she was in the section of stores that annoying, airheaded teens hung around in. All around her people were babbling about unimportant topics, gossiping, and just making a lot of noise. Although they were older than she, Tenten was sure that she was more mature than they were, complaining because they had to 'mow the lawn' and such.

She kept walking, hoping to find a way out of the incessant crowd. When she tried to use her ninja abilities (like jumping very high) she found that she couldn't. So until she could find a way back, she was stuck. Tenten was nervous. What could she do? She couldn't use any chakra and she wouldn't use her weapons on civilians, no matter how annoying. As she did when nervous, she took out a kunai and began to play with it, fingering the smooth metal. Unfortunately, someone saw her do so.

"She has a weapon!" a stupid teenager yelled, "Terrorist! Run for your lives!"

As confused as she was, Tenten began running, as her ninja instincts told her to. As she was running though, security came.

"Stop with your hands up terrorist!"

"I don't want to hurt anyone! I'm just lost!" she yelled back, not stopping.

But she was halted when she found herself in a dead end. Without her chakra, she couldn't use any of the weapons in her scrolls, which normally wouldn't matter as she already had a whole bunch of them, but it would've come in handy right at that moment. All she could do was surrender.

"Alright then, you'll be coming with us."

Tenten nodded reluctantly. They handcuffed her, and she was going to go without resistance until the man took her weapons pouches and her favorite kunai from her hand.

"Hey, what are you going to do with my stuff?" she asked.

"We're going to contain it Miss Terrorist."

That was just too much. Striking out, she jumped in the air and kicked both guys to her side. She did a flip and knocked out the man who had taken her weapons. Finding the handcuff key, she freed herself and took her weapons back. It was a short lived victory though, as a dozen more people tackled her to the ground.

Victim: Tenten

Downfall: Stupid teenagers and security

-

**Shikamaru**

How troublesome. He was stuck in what was called a mall and there seemed to be no end to the building. He figured it'd be good to finally get some down time. Unfortunately, there was a group of loud people being troublesome right next to him. He looked over to see that they were working on a strange cube-like puzzle with many different colored squares on every surface.

"I can't take this anymore!" the girl trying to do the puzzle yelled, "You try it, it's impossible!"

The others with her tried but failed at solving the problem. They were getting annoying. Shikamaru would've moved but there were two reasons why he did not.

1: It was troublesome

2: There was no other free space in the area where he wouldn't get trampled

It seemed though, that the noisy people were fed up with the cube. They tossed it behind them and moved away. The colorful cube just happened to hit Shikamaru in the head. He picked it up and just looked at the troublesome cube. It didn't look too hard, if he were to make each side one color that is. He turned the blocks around, not really having any intention of finishing the puzzle. It was troublesome; no matter how he twisted it, the cube was still just a jumble of colors. After time, he was subconsciously (wanting to do something was troublesome) trying to finish the puzzle but found that it was near impossible. Obviously one could do it, but how? How could he do it?

"Troublesome," he muttered, "It won't work."

That's when a brilliant idea dawned on him. Why didn't he think of this least troublesome way before? Slowly, he began to peel off the colored stickers on the cube, making sure not to rip the paper. As soon as he had, he placed the stickers on the squares so that each side was only one color. Since that was done, he tossed the cube behind him and settled down for a nap. No plastic puzzle cube could beat him.

Victim: Rubik's Cube

Downfall: Messing with Shikamaru

-

**Neji**

Neji was currently sad. He had learned all too well that he could not use his chakra, which meant no byakugan. Without his bloodline, he couldn't do much fighting which meant he wasn't as much of a prodigy as he was back in Konoha. Heck, if this was the case with everyone else, Lee could be the most powerful one of them all; he shuddered at the thought. It was, in a way, embarrassing. He wished that he wouldn't come across Sasuke who could now easily show him up. Well, he could just look for his comrades ('friends' is too strong of a word) the old fashioned way.

It was improbable that he would ever find them though. Hundreds of people swarmed around. Who knew life without the byakugan would be so hard?

"Excuse me," he said to a woman who worked there, "I'm lost and I'm looking for someone."

It pained him to ask for help, but it needed to be done.

"Well, Miss," the woman began.

Neji's eye twitched.

"You may want to go to the help desk. But I can help you find your Seeing Eye Dog if you would like."

"What are you talking about?" Neji seethed, "First off, I'm a GUY, and secondly, I'm not blind."

She blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, well, you don't have pupils and you have such nice hair I thought that- anyway, you may want to check the help desk. It's right there."

She pointed to a stand right in front of them. Without a word, he grudgingly went to the desk.

"Excuse me," he began, trying to gain his composure, "I'm looking for some people."

"Alright, we'll try our best Miss."

Trying to ignore his gender confusion yet again Neji asked, "Don't you need descriptions of what they look like and their names?"

The man looked shocked.

"You're not blind Miss?"

"I'm a BOY," he stressed, "Why does everyone keep getting my gender confused?"

"Why don't you try getting a haircut?"

Sure it was long, shiny, and well kept, but his hair wasn't feminine right? Who was he kidding, he needed a change. Looking at the map nearby, he found his way to a hair salon to cut his hair. He could do it, it wasn't a big deal. No big deal…

"Hello, you want a haircut?" a woman greeted.

He nervously nodded.

"Normally it would cost $20-"

Neji mentally sighed in relief, having an excuse not to go through with this.

"-But with your length, I could do it for free since it would be donated."

"For what?" he warily asked.

"Making wigs for bald children with cancer."

His hair was going to go on someone else's head? No. Way. That was not going to happen anytime soon. No freaking way. Neji slowly backed up, inching his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" the woman asked.

"You'll never get my hair on annoying kids' heads," he said, "Never!"

With that, he bolted out of the salon, leaving a freaked out impression on the people around. But that was only a fraction of what was to come. He accidentally ran into a Chuck E Cheese, right into the ball pit.

"What the Hell?" he said.

That's when the grimy little germ ridden children swarmed. Their hands were extended, reaching for his hair.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Victims: Neji's ego hair

Downfall: Observation and grimy little kids

-

**Choji**

He was going to win. After wandering around the place for who knows how long, he finally found food and it was free! He had signed up for an eating contest and was going to win it.

The food was placed on the table; stacks of a cake made of cheese.

"Go!"

Choji began to eat the cake and it was heavenly good. He began eating faster, and faster. He finished, way ahead of all the other contestants. Now that he had won, and wasn't having any tragedy, we move on.

Victim: Choji's 'screen time'

Downfall: Boringness and my hate for cheesecake

-

**Sasuke**

He was pissed off. No, more than that; he was furious. He was lost in a Hell hole and to top it off, he had no jutsu. And how else to solve this problem? He was going to sulk and act indifferent. How else was he supposed to solve his numerous personal problems?

Sulking was not helping him out at all. Numerous amounts of people were passing by, whispering behind his back. Some were blatantly pointing at him.

At one point, a mother and child passed by.

"See what happens when you don't focus? You become a social wreak like him honey," she said.

"I dare you to repeat that," Sasuke deadpanned.

She just shook her head in disdain before passing by. Sasuke pulsed with anger. No one did that to Uchiha Sasuke. NO ONE. That's what people did to Naruto. Who could blame them? The blond's name meant fishcake for crying out loud!

That's when he heard one of the few sounds that struck fear into his heart; Fangirl squeals. Did they somehow follow him? Maybe they knew he couldn't access his chakra and were taking advantage of the moment. But listening again, they weren't getting any closer. This guy (He prayed it wasn't yuri) would have to be even more amazing than him, the 'last' Uchiha. But no one was allowed to be more special than he was! What other purpose in life did he have that gave instant gratification?

Ignoring all common sense, he went towards the area where the fangirls were. At least he was rational enough to be out of sight though. It was shocking. It was Naruto. NARUTO, the ninja who wore 'don't-shoot-me' orange and was named after a ramen topping. How was this possible?

"What the Hell? The dobe has fangirls?"

Sasuke regretted speaking as all attention turned towards him. He could've sworn that their eyes glinted red with the promise of pain. Was this what Naruto had felt like back in the academy? Truly, he didn't care about what the blond felt, but he had seen how gruesome it could be…

Victim: Probably his face

Downfall: Naruto's fans

-

**Naruto**

Naruto was in heaven, or as close to it as possible. He figured out that he was at least in some strange dimension because he was surrounded by people who DIDN'T want to kill him. These said people were excited and 'honored' to meet him. Said people were humans who apparently belonged to a race called 'Otaku'. Supposedly, he was the star of a very popular and well-loved series. They had shown him a manga, and he didn't know how, but it perfectly depicted what had happened in his life so far. Maybe this Masashi guy was psychic.

Out of the Otaku race, the ones surrounding him were almost all female (or maybe those select few were actually shemales… He didn't want to inspect it any further) and were acting in a way that could be described as fangirlism. This race was strange. Upon the appearance of a person who was written about in a book, they almost worshipped said appeared person even though they said it never happened before.

Although it was nice getting positive recognition, the fangirl squeals were getting on his nerves a bit.

"What the Hell? The dobe has fangirls?"

All attention turned to an agonizingly fake bush as those words were spoken. The Otaku race was clearly displeased with this statement. They were glaring daggers at him, very sharp, bloodthirsty daggers.

For some reason, this made Naruto very pleased.

"About time the tables turned teme," he said.

"Naruto, I can't use any chakra," Sasuke said, "Call them off."

"No way!" Naruto exclaimed, "You didn't save ME from your HUNDREDS of fangirls!"

Sasuke scowled. He probably had this coming. But he didn't want to die, so he ran forward, through the crowd and right into Naruto. The two fell down, one on top of the other, too close for comfort. Both boys sighed in relief that they didn't have a repeat of what happened on the day they were placed onto teams.

A large squeal of excitement was heard.

It made them jump, their lips connected in a malicious twist of fate. This earned an even bigger squeal of delight.

"Forbidden love!" they said in unison, "So beautiful!"

Naruto instantly kicked Sasuke in the stomach, sending him over the railing, plummeting to the floor below. The blond got up and put his hands up in a defensive manner.

"You've got it all wrong," he defended, "We aren't- We would never-"

The hungry looks in their eyes proved that he had not gotten through to them.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Naruto muttered.

He jumped after Sasuke, not caring that it would probably hurt. He needed to avoid those crazy people. Unfortunately, there was an escalator nearby which the Otaku took to pursue.

Naruto was on the first floor and saw Sasuke stuck in a fake tree.

"Teme, we need to work together to avoid those people," Naruto said.

The Uchiha smirked.

"MY fangirls never were into yaoi…"

Naruto scowled before running off, leaving him behind. No way he'd save that bastard… That meant Sasuke was left to the non-existent mercy of the Otaku.

Victim: Naruto and Sasuke's pride

Downfall: Yaoi loving Otaku

-

**Ino**

The blonde liked this place a lot. It was a shopping dream come true! If only she had some money… She had wandered the place, hoping to find an answer when she was hit in the head with a projectile. It was a plastic cube with little stickers, a different color on each side.

"What the-"

That's when she saw Shikamaru sitting on a bench. She walked over, pissed that he threw a cube at her.

"Shikamaru!" she began, "Why did you throw this at me?"

She held out the cube.

"Troublesome…" he said, "I didn't know you were there… Let me sleep woman…"

Ino glared.

"But I don't have any of money. They use something called 'dollars' here."

"Look around," Shikamaru muttered, "It's green-ish and usually has a picture of an old guy on it."

"You're going to help me look!" she exclaimed.

"No," Shikamaru murmured, "It's not like you can use chakra to punch me extra hard…"

And true to his word, she couldn't. She sat down head in hands, making a dramatic pose, starting to fake cry.

"Why won't you help me?" she sniffed.

"Because you're violent and annoying."

Ino began crying for real and began running. As soon as she was a certain distance away, she stopped the waterworks and checked to see Shikamaru's reaction. He was asleep. The blonde looked down and saw a green piece of paper. It was as Shikamaru described the strange money. It had a number ten on it. She picked it up. It sure was strange…

While she had been ogling the paper, Ino had entered a strange place.

"Welcome to Super Speed Dating!" an unusually chipper woman said, "Ten dollars and I'll have you seated."

Ino wasn't quite sure what was going on, but decided to go along with it. Maybe she'd have some fun…

Victims: The poor saps who are stuck talking to Ino

Downfall: Fate

-

**Lee**

He was excited. And saying that Rock Lee was excited meant that he even more annoying than usual. Why you ask? Well, the reason was that he was in an interesting place and he was no longer crippled. Yes, that means that the damage he received from Gaara was all gone. Wonder how that happened…

Anyway, in his excitement, Lee jumped for joy. Unfortunately, he was on the third floor, and he jumped over the balcony. He landed, seemingly unfazed. He looked up from where he landed.

"When did that hole get there?"

He took in his surroundings and confirmed that he was in a strange place, as well as his friends.

"If I find Sakura-chan, and rescue her, I will prevail in winning her heart!"

People all around gave him strange looks.

"It's very un-youthful to stare," Lee admonished.

In truth, they were staring at his bushy eyebrows. They were like a giant 'beauty mark'; once your eyes are on it, it's hard to look away… Oh, and wearing a green one-piece spandex jumpsuit helps too.

He kept going until he felt 'Non-Youthfulness', whatever that is. It could be serious! He ran over to find something VERY shocking. The girl he loved looked so… dark. She was wearing all black, excluding a plain red tie. She was wearing black eyeliner, though not as formidable as the black rings around Gaara's eyes. In other words, she looked kind of scary.

He ran up to, shaking her by the shoulders.

"My youthful blossom! What has happened to you?"

"Lee," she said, brushing his gesture aside with black painted nails, "I'm trying to change so I'll appeal more to Sasuke."

Fire started burning in his eyes for reasons unknown as chakra wasn't supposed to work in this place.

"If that is what you wish, I will still love and protect you until I die!"

"That's nice…" she muttered before walking off.

"Sakura-chan," he said, "What must I do to win your love?"

She didn't even glance back at him before saying, "You can't."

Lee felt sad, very sad indeed. That was, until he came up with a plan. IF she liked depressed, socially inept people, then he would comply! He would mimic her change as well, for his youthful flames of love would never die out! Or something crazy along those lines…

He was so busy figuring out what to do that he didn't notice Shino sneaking around, setting his revenge plan into motion…

Victim: The green jumpsuit

Downfall: Sakura and Lee's identical plans

-

**Hinata**

She was nervous. Well, she had every right to be. The Hyuuga had lost her jacket and felt even more vulnerable than usual. Sure, she wasn't naked, but still… Just wearing her form-fitting purple t-shirt made her feel open. It seemed like too many people were watching her…

She heard loud yelling, or what could be interpreted as squealing, from one floor up. Hinata looked around to find a very distressed blond running as if his life depended on it.

"N-Naruto?"

He turned to look at her while running.

"Sorry! I've got to keep moving!"

As he was the only boy she could say she ever loved, she followed, hoping to help.

"What are y-you running f-f-from?" she asked.

"These fangirls who think me and Sasuke 'Belong Together' those sickos…"

Deep down, she was very angry. How dare they think her Naruto should be gay! He was going to be hers damnit!

The two kept running until they came to a dead end.

"Hinata, this race of people is very scary," Naruto warned, "You should leave; I wouldn't want you to get hurt for my sake."

She shook her head. No crazy people were going to get him, none!

"I-I will h-help defend y-y-you."

"But we can't use chakra," the blond explained.

"I-I-I know."

She would use all her courage to defend him, no matter what, even if she didn't have any chakra to use.

They came, at least two dozen of them, having already captured Sasuke with the impenetrableness which is duct tape.

"St-stay b-back," Hinata warned.

"SasuNaru forever!" they chorused.

Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"Die."

Naruto couldn't bear to watch the massacre of all those present from the Otaku race. Well, they weren't KILLED per se, but it was still pretty gruesome…

"Hinata…" Naruto said in awe, "I didn't know that you… would…"

Three people in uniform came down. One of them groaned.

"That's the second time today there's been a fight here" he said, "I'll have to arrest you."

"It's my fault!" Naruto exclaimed, taking the blame, "I asked her to help me because these crazy people called Otaku were chasing me and tied up my friend over there…"

The guards looked over to find the bound and gagged Uchiha.

"I see… We'll still need to take you in for disturbing the peace. Both you, your friend, and girlfriend."

Upon hearing this, Hinata fainted. Suddenly, a swarm of bugs flooded the place, destroying most of what was in their path. Today was just not the day the be a security guard…

-

Everyone ran screaming from the speed dating café on the third floor. Ino wasn't sure why all the guys had to suddenly go to the bathroom during the time they were talking though… She looked to where she last saw Shikamaru to see that he was STILL sleeping there.

Ino, being the person she is, walked up to him to wake him up.

"Wake up!" she shouted.

When he didn't move, she kicked him, hard. That's when she found out that it wasn't actually Shikamaru, but some other person who he looked like. The bad thing was, the dude had croaked.

"You're under arrest for murder," someone said.

"But he was already dead!" Ino defended, not helping her case at all.

"Do you have a violent case of necrophilia, in which you need to tenderize the body first?"

"What the Hell?!" she exploded, "I don't want to do THAT to a corpse!"

"Sure… That's what they all say…"

"No they don't!"

-

Neji crawled out of the ball pit, his hair twisted and knotted beyond repair, gross junk stuck in it as well.

"My hair… my beautiful hair…"

Just then, Shino rushed by, but tripped over Neji's form. The bug user got up before placing an object in the Hyuuga's hand and running off again. Neji, who was too traumatized from the incident concerning his hair, didn't even resist when he was arrested for assistance in property destruction.

-

"Ow, this is quite un-youthful…" Lee sighed as he rubbed his eye, effectively smudging the eyeliner down his face.

He had almost completed his dark makeover, but had stabbed his eye with the guyliner pencil. But with one eye, or none at all, he would finish impressing Sakura!

Sure, he had gone through a lot of trouble acquiring his stuff, having to borrow from the store. He was running as best he could, not used to the restricting material that is denim. That's when he found his pink-haired cherry blossom.

"Sakura," he greeted, leaving off the affectionate suffix.

She turned around and was greeted by a totally different Rock Lee. In other words, he had spiked his hair Sasuke-style, and was wearing all black. He had copied her thick eyeliner look, though one eye was smudged and considerably red.

"What do you think?"

Without the annoying jumpsuit and bowl cut, she thought that he didn't look half bad… No. She had to stick to the mission and find SASUKE.

"You're… different."

"For the better?"

She just nodded. Mentally, Lee did the good guy pose because actually doing said thing would be 'un-cool', as Sakura would put it.

"Hold on," she said.

Using the collar of his shirt, she wiped off the excess guyliner.

"There," she said, "You should rinse it with water though to reduce the swelling."

His plan was going much smoother than expected!

"You're under arrest."

The two turned to see a security guard.

"You both are under arrest for swindling. One for shoplifting and the other for trading fake goods for money. Plus, you're both scaring nearby children."

-

Eight of the Konoha 12 were reunited in what could be depicted as the mall's 'jail'.

"Choji and I didn't even do anything except," Shikamaru stated, "How troublesome…"

When Lee and Sakura were lead in, everyone did a double take.

"What happened billboard brow?" Ino questioned, "Have you decided to become an emo princess?"

She smirked.

"At least I'm not into necrophilia."

Ino was about to retort that it was all a lie when someone commented on Lee.

"You're hair looks like a chicken's ass," Sasuke said, still bound in duct tape, as it couldn't be pulled off.

"You're one to talk," Naruto retorted.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, stirring from her place on Naruto's lap, "I-"

She fainted once again.

"Why does that keep happening when I'm around" Naruto sighed.

Everyone present and concious just rolled their eyes. Well, Tenten didn't, but she was so violent and pissed that she was put in a 'cell' of her own. Kiba and Akamaru were still dazed from their encounter that they didn't bother doing anything.

Eventually, Neji and Shino were thrown in as well.

"What the Hell happened to your hair?" Sasuke taunted.

Neji shuddered before secluding himself form the rest. It was not a happy memory…

"I will avenge them!" Shino exclaimed, "I WILL!"

Yep, all of the Konoha 12 were arrested in the mall in under an hour. That's very sad… So sad, that I can't write this anymore…

-

The Konoha 12 woke up, finding themselves in the spot they were moments before IT happened. Perhaps it was all a dream. They definitely wanted to keep it that way… Unfortunately, the sand trio in Suna was not so fortunate…

-

**A/N:** I feel that I kinda screwed up on this one. That's what I get for being distracted for two weeks… Well, that's my first fanfiction oneshot ever. I hope enjoyed it even a little bit. Well, you can tell that I hate shopping malls, and I made it all up on the spot. No research. No going to a mall. Anyway, tell me what you think…

-


End file.
